


시지프

by qui309



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui309/pseuds/qui309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All rights except translation belongs to GeoApo.</p>
    </blockquote>





	시지프

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeoApo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoApo/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sisyphus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567869) by [GeoApo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoApo/pseuds/GeoApo). 



> All rights except translation belongs to GeoApo.

  ***시뮬레이션 31***

"안녕 자기." 

 너는 이어피스를 통해 자동차 경적 소리 안에서 그녀의 목소리를 들었고, 좀 더 일찍 수화기를 내려놓지 않은 걸 후회했다. 어차피 오늘은  _염병할 휴가_ 니까. 

 "왜 전화한 거야, 루트?"

 그녀의 이름이 저주라도 되는 듯 무관심하고도 분노에 가득 찬 목소리로 말했다. 그 잠깐동안 수화기 반대편에서 들려오는 그녀의 가벼운 숨소리만 들렸다.

 "여자애들끼리 잠시 수다떠는 것도 싫은 거야?"  

 마침내 대답하는 그녀의 목소리는 어딘가  _생소했다_. 평소보다 낮고 차분한 목소리인데, 그건 태풍이 막 지나간 자리에서 간발의 차로 죽음을 면한 것처럼 들렸다. 

 "싫어."

 퉁명스럽게 대답한 뒤 루트가 뭐라고 하기도 전에 전화를 끊어버렸다. 너는 이미 네 머리를 헤집어 놓고 대부분 그녀가 이기는 이런 게임에 지쳤다. 비록 네가 이렇다는 걸 직접 얘기하진 않을 거지만. 

 이어피스는 이제 네 휴대전화와 연결이 끊어진 상태이기에, 전화가 다시 울렸을 때 그걸 무시할 수 있었다. 무엇을 무시하는 것엔 도가 텄다. 전화는 더 이상 울리지 않을 때까지 시끄럽게 울었고, 그 소리가 그쳤을 때에야 너는 그녀에게 손쉽게 이겼다는 사실에 만족해하며 맥주를 한 모금 마셨다. 사실 전혀 어렵지 않은 일이었다. 

 하지만 루트는 결코 쉽게 포기할 사람이 아니었고, 반쯤 깬 상태에서 조금이라도 잘 수 있을 거라는 희망을 깨버리며 전화가 다시 울렸을 때 너는 짜증이 솟구쳤다. 분노가 끓어오르는 것을 느끼며 전화를 받은 너는 단숨에 몰아부쳤다.

 "루트 내가 맹세하건대-"

 그러나 너의 아파트 앞 차도에서 들려오는 요란한 소리가 너의 말을 잘랐고, 그와 거의 동시에 너의 스피커에서도 같은 굉음이 울렸다. 

 이성인지 반사적 행동인지도 모르는 채 너는 재빨리 거리로 뛰어내려갔다. 그곳에서 너는 SUV 한 대가 한 쪽 문에 온통 총알 자국이 난 상태로 벽에 처박혀 있는 걸 발견했다. 그 안에는 루트가 있었다. 그녀의 얼굴은 새파랗게 질려 있었고 몸은 미동도 없었다. 그녀를 꺼내려 팔을 뻗었을 때 그녀의 셔츠가 피투성이라는 것을 깨닫고 너는 상처를 확인하기 위해 셔츠를 들췄다. 두 개의 총상이 동맥에서 뿜어져 나오는 것처럼 피를 흐르게 하고 있었다. 너는 그 상처에 손으로 지혈을 하지만 이미 너도, 그녀도 알고 있다.

 "나는-" 

 그녀가 말하려 했지만 입 안 가득한 피가 말문을 막았고 그녀의 목을 짓눌렀다. 

 "괜찮아, 괜찮아." 

 네가 말했지만 그녀가 괜찮지 않다는 것을 스스로도 잘 알고 있었다. 그녀는 출혈이 심했으나 꼭 그것이 주요원인은 아니었다. 바로 그녀의 눈동자였는데, 그것은 어떠한 생기도, 사랑도, 애정도 없이 너를 냉담하게 바라보고 있었다. 그녀가 말을 할 수 있었다면 뭐라고 했을지 잠시 동안 궁금해하지만, 이내 그건 별로 상관이 없을 뿐더러, 아마도 아무것도 아니었을 것이라고 생각한다. 어차피 그녀는 잠시 함께 수다를 떨고 싶었던 것 뿐이니까. 

  _\--시뮬레이션 31 종료--_

"이번엔 그녀가 어떤 식으로 죽었어?"

 목소리를 듣고 눈을 뜬 너는 금발머리년이 너를 향해 활짝 웃고 있는 것을 발견한다. 당장이라도 앞으로 달려나가 그녀의 얼굴에서 좆같은 미소를 없애버리고 싶지만, 구속구들이 너를 고정시키고 너의 머리를 뚫은 채 너의 몸뿐만 아니라 정신까지 조종하고 있어 그럴 수가 없다. 그럼에도 몸을 흐르는 전기 충격이 너를 새로운 시뮬레이션으로 인도하는 순간까지 갇힌 짐승처럼 몸부림친다. 이제 너는 육체적인 고문같은 건 신경쓸 만한 것도 못된다는 것을 안다. 

 

  ***시뮬레이션 41***

너는 은신처로 달려가면서 처음으로 불안이라는 것을 느꼈다. 그러나 왜 그런지는 알 수 없었다. 너는 네가 왜 달리고 있는지조차 알 수 없었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 목적지에 도달할 때까지 너는 달리는 것을 멈추지 않았다. 

 해롤드와 존이 서로 이야기하고 있었지만 너는 그들의 얼굴을 볼 수도, 어떤 것도 들을 수가 없었다. 그들은 여기 있어서는 안 될 것처럼 희미했다. 그들은 관련 없는 사람들이었다. 그리고 너는 그들에게 신경쓰지도 않았다. 옆방으로 달려가 문을 열자 너를 기다리며 침대에 누워 있는 그녀가 있었기 때문이다. 그녀의 얼굴 위에 희미한 미소가 걸려 있었고 너는 그것이 가짜 미소라는 걸 알 수 있었다. 

 "난 네가 날 위해 돌아올 줄 알고 있었어."

 그녀가 속삭였고 너는 침대 옆의 의자에 앉았다. 

 "너 얼굴이 엉망진창이야."

 네가 말했다. 그녀가 힘들여 웃을 때를 제외하고 너는 미동도 하지 않았고, 그렇게 웃을 때마다 네 배가 조여드는 것 같아 눈을 피했다. 

 "좀 더 가까이 다가와 줄래?"

 그녀가 말했고 너는 그녀가 포기했다는 것을 깨달았다. 그러나 네가 포기한 것은 아니었고 그래서 그녀가 미웠다. 

 "싫어."

 너는 화가 났기 때문에 차갑게 대답했다. 그녀의 얼굴에 떠오른 상처받은 표정에도 전혀 신경쓰지 않았다. 그녀는 너를 떠나려는 참이었고 그것만으로도 네가 화를 낼 이유는 충분했다. 그래서 너는 화를 냈다. 

 "이야기 하나 해주지 않을래?"

 너는 시간이 -그녀의 시간이- 다 되어가는 것을 느낄 수 있었고, 그래서 어쩌면 그녀의 부탁을 들어줘야 할지도 모른다고 잠시나마 생각했다. 그러나 그 순간 너는 여전히 화가 난 상태이고 어떤 약한 모습도 보여줄 수 없다는 것을 상기한다. 

 "싫어."

 그녀를 거절하며 너는 그녀의 눈을 들여다 보았고, 그녀는 고개를 끄덕이고는 더 이상 너를 쳐다보지 않으려 눈을 감았다. 네가 그것을 신경쓰는 것은 아니다.  

 그녀의 숨소리가 옅어지는 것을 가만히 듣다가, 마침내 멈추었을 때 그 사실에 너는 의자에서 용수철처럼 튀어올라 그녀의 얼굴을 손으로 감싸고 격하게 흔들었다. 

 "루트! 루트! 일어나, 내가 이야기 들려줄게." 

 소리치는 너의 목소리가 울리지만 그녀는 네 목소리를 들을 수 없다. 너는 그녀의 머리를 벽에 갖다 박아 버리고 싶었다. 왜냐햐면 그녀가 또 그 짓을 해버렸기 때문에, 네가 그녀에게 관심을 가지게 만들고 그러고는 네가 아무것도 아닌 것처럼, 너를 전혀 좋아하지 않는 것처럼 떠나버리는 짓을 해버렸기 때문에...

 이런 생각 중에 너는 그녀가 죽었다는 것을 떠올렸다. 그럼 이제 더 이상 관련 없는 일이다.

 너는 어느 순간부터 화내는 것을 멈추었다. 네가 명확하게 정의내릴 수 없고, 전에는 느껴본 적 없는 무엇이 이제 생겨버렸고 너는 그것을 전혀 좋아하지 않았다. 

  _\--시뮬레이션 41 종료--_

"저렇게 죽어버리다니, 얼마나 무례한지..."

 눈을 뜨지 않아도 목소리의 주인공이 누군지 알 수 있다. 

 

  ***시뮬레이션 59***

"정말 아늑하다." 

 그녀의 속삭임에 동의하지 않을 수가 없었다. 루트와 너는 전혀 편안하지 않아야 할 자세로 소파 위에 누워있었다. 그럼에도 너는 그녀의 허리를 단단히 감싸고 있었고 그녀의 머리칼이 너의 콧잔등을 간질였다. 이런 것들이 네가 살면서 가장 편안한 순간이 되게 해주었다. 

 몇 분 후 그녀가 다시 입을 열었고 너는 달아나고 싶은 욕구를 억누를 수 없었다. 

 "나 너한테 말하고 싶은 게 있어."

 "듣기 싫어."

 너의 마음에서 우러나온 대답은 확고했다. 그녀가 말해야만 하는 것을 듣고 싶지 않았다. 어차피 무엇을 말할 지 알고 있으니. 

 "하지만 난 얘기해야만 하는 걸." 

 그녀가 우겨댔고 너는 뒤에서 눈을 굴렸다. 갑자기 너는 더 이상 편안하지 않았다. 화가 났다. 

 "싫다니까."

 소리를 지르며 너의 품안에 그녀를 억지로 우겨넣었다. 루트는 대답이 없었고 너는 그녀를 입다물게 했다는 것에 너대로 만족을 느꼈다. 그건 전혀 어려운 일이 아니었다. 

 뱃속에서 소리가 들려올 때까지 너와 루트는 그렇게 누워 있었다. 너는 먹어야만 했다. 강한 욕구는 아니었으나 네 안의 무엇이 네가 움직이도록 만들었다. 

 "배고파." 

 간단하게 표명하며 일어나 앉았고, 그러는 과정에서 루트를 찔렀다. 그녀는 그러나 대답이 없었고 너는 분노가 치미는 것을 느꼈다. 

 "루트!" 

 너는 루트를 다시 쿡 찌르려 움직였고, 그때서야 집어든 기억이 없는, 피칠갑이 된 칼이 네 손에 들려있는 것을 발견했다. 네 옆에 있는 여자에게 시선을 옮기자, 무표정하고 창백하고 눈물로 글썽이는 얼굴이 보였다. 칼을 떨어뜨리고서 이번에는 조심스럽게 그녀를 찔렀다. 

 "이제 얘기해도 돼."

 절대 들려오지 않을 대답을 기다리며 네가 말했다. 그녀는 널 보고 있지만 눈에는 이미 초점이 없고 너의 방향을 바라보는 채로 그대로 굳어있다. 더 이상 견딜 수가 없어서, 결국 너는  _피칠갑이 된_ 손으로 그녀의 눈을 감기고서 먹을 것을 찾으려 일어섰다. 

 그러나 갑작스럽게도 너는 더 이상 배고프지 않았다. 

 너는 소파로 돌아갔고, 그녀는 아직도 그곳에서 평화롭게  _잠들어 있었다._  네가 앉았던 자리로 돌아가 네 앞에 있는 몸을 감싸 안았다. 그 몸은 차가웠고, 너는 덧없이 그 몸을 데우려 더 힘주어 안았다. 

 "말하고 싶으면 이제 말해도 돼."

 그녀의 귓가에 속삭였고, 너는 눈에서 맑은 방울 하나가 떨어지는 느꼈다. 너는 어찌할 줄 몰랐다.

  _\--시뮬레이션 59 종료--_

 "방금 네 여자친구를 죽인 거야?"

 너는 눈을 뜨지 않는다. 네가 절대로 흘리지 않을 눈물이 그곳에 있기에. 

 

  ***시뮬레이션 265***

"넌 진짜가 아니야."

 절대 아니다. 확신할 수 있었다. 너는 결코 그 일이 다시 일어나게 하지 않을 것이다. 넌 통제력을 되찾았고, 그들은 더 이상 너를 갖고 놀 수 없다. 

 "쇼, 무슨 얘길 하는 거야?"

 그녀의 목소리는 진심어리지만 너는 진실을 알고 있다. 그 많은 시뮬레이션 이후로 너는 이제 알 수 있다. 

 그녀가 가까이 다가왔다. 

 "저리 가!"

 비명을 지르지만 그녀는 들은 체도 하지 않았다. 그녀는 제대로 듣는 적이 없다. 

 "무슨 일이야?"

 그녀가 말하며 손을 올려 너의 뺨을 감싸고, 너는 그것이 진짜처럼 느껴져 그녀를 내버려두었다. 아니, 아니 이것은 절대 진짜가 아니다. 너는 한 걸음 뒤로 물러서고 벽이 등에 와닿았다. 네가 도망칠 만한 곳은 없고 그녀는 점점 더 다가왔다. 

 "넌 진짜가 아니야." 

 추궁하는 투로 너는 아까의 말을 반복했다. 

 "하지만 난 진짜인 걸." 

 그녀가 대답하며 너에게 키스하려 몸을 기울였다. 이상했다. 이번의 키스는 지금까지의 모든 키스와 달랐다. 하지만 그녀는 지금 너에게 키스하고 있고, 이곳에 존재한다. 그것 때문에 너는 그녀가 진짜든 가짜든 더 이상 상관하지 않았다. 너도 키스로 화답한다. 입술에 맞닿은 그녀의 입술은 부드럽고 너를 원했다. 그것은 사과 맛이 났고, 루트 맛이 났고, 쇠 맛이 났다. 

  _쇠?!_

너는 그녀를 밀어내고 그녀는 바닥으로 쓰러진다. 그녀는 인도 위에 웅크리고 피를 뱉어냈다. 

 그녀는 진짜가 아니다. 진짜가 아니다. 아니다. 그렇지만 너는 여전히 무릎을 꿇고 그녀의 셔츠 안으로 손을 넣어 있을 리 없는 상처를 찾는다. 그녀가 온몸을 떨고 피를 뱉어내고 너의 이름을 부르며 우는 동안 너는 계속 상처를 찾았다. 피가 사방에 있지만 너는 도저히 상처를 찾을 수가 없었다. 그녀의 움직임이 멈출 때까지 너는 탐색을 계속했고 곧 너의 눈이 그녀의 눈과 마주했다. 그녀의 눈은 공허했다. 그래도 너는 포기하지 않고 그녀의 가슴 중앙에 손을 대고 눌렀다. 

 "넌 나한테 거짓말했어!"

 그녀의 가슴을 누르며 네가 소리쳤다. 대답없는 그녀의 입에 너의 입을 갖다 대었다. 두번 숨을 불어넣고 다시 빠르게 그녀의 가슴을 압박했다. 

 "넌 가짜가 아니라고 했잖아!"

 너는 비명을 질렀고, 네 손의 감각이 없어질 때까지 생명이 떠나간 몸을 두드렸다. 이윽고 너는 아무것도 느낄 수 없었다. 

  _\--시뮬레이션 265 종료--_

"그녀를 놔 줄 수가 없는 거죠?"

 눈을 뜨자 램버트가 있다. 동정어린 그의 목소리는 부드럽지만 너는 그것이 역겹다. 

 지난 35개의 시뮬레이션 동안 (시뮬레이션의 횟수는 이제 네가 시간을 재는 단위가 되어 버렸다) 너는 마틴을 보지 못했다. 그녀가 얼마나 많이 루트를 죽여 왔는지를 떠올리며, 너는 루트가 마틴을 죽인 것이었으면 하고 빈다. 그렇다고 해서 마틴에게 네가 큰 신경을 쓰는 것은 아니다. 이제 너만의 일과가 있기 때문이다. 해가 뜨면 육체적 고문이 시작되고 해가 지면 시뮬레이션이 시작된다. 그것이 끝나면 잠에 든다. 기억하기 쉬운 패턴이고 그들은 프로그램에 언제나 철저하게 규칙적이다. 시계도, 낮인지 밤인지 말해주는 창문도 필요치 않다. 네가 느끼는 고통은 네가 필요한 모든 것을 말해준다. 

 그리고 곧 너는 네가 언제나 일출을 기다린다는 것을 깨닫는다. 

 

  **현재**

"나랑 같이 걷자." 

 한동안 너를 사로잡던 미소를 띤 채 그녀가 말했다. 

 "내가 왜 그래야 하는데?"

 군소리를 하면서도 너는 빠르고 자신 있게 걷는 그녀를 따랐다. 언제나처럼. 

 "왜냐하면, 우리의 넘버가 이 빌딩에 있을 수도 있기 때문이지."

 맞은편에 있는 빌딩을 가리키며 그녀가 대답했고, 너는 그것을 보기 위해 고개를 돌렸다. 그것은 단순하면서도 중요한 움직임이었다. 바로 창문 뒤의 스나이퍼에게서 반사된 빛을 발견할 수 있게 해주었기 때문이다. 피하려면 어느 정도 시간이 걸릴 테지만 너는 충분히 빨랐고, 정신을 차렸을 때 너는 네 온몸으로 그녀를 덮고 있었다. 그녀의 얼굴을 보자 겁에 질린 표정이 있었다. 하지만 그것이 바로 너 때문이라는 것을 깨달았다. 너의 눈 안에 담긴 공포, 상처를 찾으려는 절박한 두 손의 떨림이 그녀를 그렇게 만든 것이다. 

 네가 그런 것은 피를 봤기 때문이었고, 그 피는 치명적인 상황을 의미했기 때문이다. 모든 상황은 언제나 치명적이었다. 

 그러나 그녀는 너를 가만 두지 않고 땅으로 끌어내리며 숨으라고 소리쳤다. 너는 그 말이 들리지 않았다. 너는 그저 같은 말을 반복하는 네 목소리를 들을 뿐이었다. 

 "더는 싫어, 싫어, 싫어..."

 끝났다고 생각했었다. 그녀가 정말 진짜라고 생각했었다. 그리고...

 잠깐의 정적 후에 존의 목소리가 들려왔다. 

 "걱정 말아요, 내가 처리했어요."

 너는 다시 숨을 쉬었고 루트의 배 주위를 온통 더듬었다. 아직까지는 피가 없었지만 그래도 너는 임박한 죽음의 원인을 찾아내려 했다. 루트가 너의 손목을 잡아 저지했다. 

 "뭐 하는 거야?"

 자리에서 일어서며 그녀가 캐물었다. 

 네가 지난 4개월 동안 실패만 해왔던 것을 하고 있는 것이었다. 그녀를 살리려 했고, 놀랍게도 이번엔 성공했다. 그녀는 살아있고, 너를 내려다보고 있으며, 창백해 보이지도, 다치지도, 심지어 조금 어지러워 보이지도 않았다. 그녀는 멀쩡하다. 

 너는 미소를 짓는다. 

 *

 아파트에 들어서면서 너는 떨리는 두 손을 숨기려 애쓰지만, 그 순간 그녀가 재킷을 벗었고 너는 셔츠에 묻은 피를 발견하고 말았다. 앞으로 달려나갔다. 어깨를 스친 상처일 뿐이지만 그녀는 그보다 덜한 상처만으로도 죽었었다. 

 너는 구급상자를 찾으러 욕실로 달려갔고, 제자리로 돌아왔을 때 어리둥절하고 동정어린 눈을 한 채 너를 바라보는 그녀가 있었다. 그 표정만으로도 그녀가 안다는 것을 말할 수 있었다. 그리고 그녀가 말했을 때 너는 너의 두려움을 마주해야만 했다.

 "내가 몇 번이나 죽었어?"

 여전히 방 중앙에 선 채 너는 시선을 회피했다. 그녀가 너의 눈동자 속에서 네가 느끼는 고뇌를 보게 할 수는 없었다. 그 고통을. 이렇게나 빨리 부서진 너의 모습으로써 그들을 만족시킬 수는 없었다. 아직 네가 포기할 때가 아니기 때문이다. 그녀는 아직 죽지 않았다. 그것은 폭풍전야를 의미했다. 네가 그녀를 가질 수 있다고 믿을 때, 그녀가 죽을 것이다. 그리고 그 때가 되어서야 네 자신이 부서지는 걸 용납할 것이다. 

 "사민-"

 "삼백 오십 일곱 번."

 이런 건 너에게 아무런 의미도 없다는 듯이, 그들이 네게 행한 모든 시뮬레이션의 모든 세부사항을 기억하지 못한다는 듯이, 네가 간단하게 대답했다. 

 그녀는 아무 말도 하지 않지만 죽지도 않았고, 너는 축복받은 것처럼 느껴졌다. 

 너는 그녀에게 다가가 쪼그려 앉았다. 그녀는 울고 있었다. 

 "네가 죽도록 해서 미안해." 

 그녀와 이마를 맞댄 채 네가 속삭였고, 그녀는 너의 양쪽 뺨에 손을 갖다 대었다. 손은 따뜻했고, 너는 생기로 가득 찬 그녀의 눈을 들여다 보았다. 아주 잠깐 동안 이것이 행여 진짜라는, 그런 별난 생각이 들었다. 그러나 곧 그들이 너를 갖고 놀기 위해 만든 가상 공간이라는 사실에 퍼뜩 정신이 들었다. 그녀는 진짜가 아니다. 그 어떤 것도 사실이 아니다. 그녀는 어느 순간에라도 죽을 수 있고 그리고 모든 것이 다시 원점에서 시작될 것이다. 이것은 그저 시뮬레이션 358일 뿐이다. 

 "샘, 이번엔 네가  _정말로_ 날 살렸어."

 그녀가 너의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 너를 바라보고 말했다. 그녀는 진실처럼 보이지만, 그녀는 항상 그렇지 않은가?

 너는 다시 입을 열지 않았다. 너는 그녀가 네 목 뒤를 잡고 끌어당겨 키스를 하도록 내버려두었다. 

 그녀의 입술은 사과 맛이 났고, 루트 맛이 났고, 소금 맛이 났다. 그리고 너는 피 맛은 어디로 갔는지 의아해 했다.

 *

 네가 눈을 떴을 때 그녀는 그 자리에 그대로 있었다. 침대 위 너의 옆자리에 누워 있었고, 너는 그녀가 여전히 숨쉬는지 확인했다. 

 놀랍게도 그녀는 숨쉬고 있었고, 너는 그녀를 더 가까이 끌어당기며 팔을 둘렀다. 그녀가 네 목에 얼굴을 부비며 미소 짓는 것을 너는 느낄 수 있었다. 

 

 몇 시간 후 해가 떴고, 그녀는 심장이 안정적이고 지속적으로 박동하는 채로 너에게 몸을 가까이 하고, 살아 있었다. 

 너는 이것이 진실인지 아닌지 알 수 없었지만, 더 이상 그것에 신경쓰지 않는다는 것을 깨달았다. 

 그녀는 살아 있고, 다른 것은 중요하지 않다. 


End file.
